


The Water Tower

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Episode: s06e19 The Changeling, F/M, firemen 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of kids had climbed up onto the water tower again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Water Tower

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #010 "wind"

A couple of kids had climbed up onto the water tower again.

Normally, Jack wouldn't be in any hurry to get them down, taking his time to park the truck and making a show of testing the rungs of the tower ladder before sending someone up to help them. He'd found that if he let the kids sweat a little they were unlikely to try a stunt like that again.

Today, however, there was a major storm front coming in, and the kids were third-graders.

"How did they get up there, anyway?" Jack wondered aloud, shading his eyes to look up at the platform where the two kids sat, huddled together against the wind, their dark jackets easily standing out against the tower's pale paint. "It's a six-foot gap to the bottom of the access ladder."

"You'd be surprised, sir," said Sam, coming up beside him. "I was pretty inventive when I was their age."

He grinned. "I'll bet you were, Carter."

His grin faded slightly at he glanced back at the water tower. They were going to need two people to climb up after the kids and help them back down. That immediately ruled out T, since it would be hard for him to maneuver with another person on the narrow ladder, and Jonas, who hadn't quite finished his qualifications for this type of rescue.

Which only left Jack and Sam.

"Just don't look down, Carter!" Jack called up to her, when they were twenty feet in the air, and Sam resisted the urge to 'accidentally' kick him.

The water tower was the tallest structure for several blocks, so there was nothing to serve as a buffer against the steadily-increasing wind. It tugged at their clothes, making them feel heavier even though they'd left their fire jackets in the truck, and from this height, Jack could see the dark clouds rolling in on the horizon.

"Carter?" he said, serious now. "Let's hurry."

She was way ahead of him— literally. Sam climbed onto the platform and offered him a hand. "Over here."

The kids were both holding tight to the metal railing and trying not to look terrified, but otherwise not too worse for the wear.

"Hey, kids," said Jack, with the smile that never failed to put anyone at ease, no matter how old they were. "I'm Jack, and this is Sam. What do you say we head back down now?"

It turned out that the kids, Arthur and Benjamin, had climbed onto the platform to test a homemade solar panel (Jack had no idea what exactly the thing did, but Sam was very impressed) and hadn't realized how high it was. Jack offered to let them install it on the roof of the firehouse, in exchange for performing some chores, and the junior scientists eagerly agreed.

"So, Carter," said Jack, when the boys had been returned to their parents. "What kind of mischief _were_ you up to in the third grade?"

Sam grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

THE END


End file.
